


Reassurance

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: "Long day?" Soren asked."Extremely long," Ike said.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo: learning to be loved. / fic_promptly: any, any, love.
> 
> Remastering beta job by Paperbaggirl.

Most of the others had gone to bed at this late hour, but Soren stayed up, despite how early he'd have to rise tomorrow. The flames had burnt down to embers. He put another log on the fire, and watched it rise again, before returning to his task. Soren worked the thread through the material, making stitches in the worn down socks. Mist did most of the darning, but Soren took this on as his own chore. He personally saw over Ike's preferences in meals, and always tried to make sure Ike would get just a few extra hours of sleep.

A crunch of footsteps, the clank of armor and swords. Soren looked up, his expression lightening the minute Ike came into view.

"Long day?" Soren asked.

"Extremely long," Ike said. He rubbed at his forehead, leaning into a long sigh as he pulled off his gloves. Soren kept to his work. If he hurried, he could finish before tonight. He wouldn't want Ike getting blisters again. Stitch, stitch, stitch. He knew Ike was watching him. His gaze was always near these days. Soren smiled to himself, his contentment laced with a hint of smugness. He couldn't keep the sense of triumph away.

"Yes?" Soren asked, fondness creeping into his voice despite himself.

"You look like a housewife," Ike said.

"Do I?" Soren said with a bit of dry amusement.

He set aside the socks and turned to Ike. "Your dinner is in my pack. It's probably cold by now. I'll put it on the coals if you don't mind it being a little crispier."

"Nothing wrong with crispy food," Ike said.

Without a word, Soren took the dish and placed it just outside the embers of the fire. He returned to his place soon after. Ike sat a little closer. He never cared who saw them together. 

He put his arm about Soren, and Soren leaned in, without taking his eyes off the stitching. The night wasn't so cold anymore. Soren didn't think he could ever have this. Sometimes it terrified him that this could end, but he couldn't imagine his life without Ike in it. Even if it left him vulnerable.

Ike ran his hands up and down Soren's thinner forearm. 

"Are you almost done?" Ike asked. He squeezed Soren's arm.

"Yes," Soren replied. He'd liked to have worked on them a bit more, but with Ike around, he'd never be able to fully focus. Besides, there'd always be more clothing to darn, more stock to inventory and meals to plan.

Ike lifted up his chin with one finger and kissed him for no particular reason--kissed him just because he could. Inside him, memories and fears always lay under the surface. _Can I actually have him? Do I really get to stay by Ike's side?_

Another kiss was all the answer he needed.


End file.
